As days go by....
by janelle clark
Summary: Its been 11 years past and everyone has drifted apart. They come back to Sacramento for some kind of festival and are like not friends anymore. Only ONE person can bring them all back together. HEY YOU GUYS!!!!!! PLEASE read and Review!!!!!!!
1. The Stevens family....oh how we haven't ...

I just want to thank Katie Marie for Betaing this story and you should thank her too cuz it would be ALOT harder to read without her help!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own nothin but my imagination so dont sue me cuz i dont have any money to give you anyways.  
  
As days go by...  
  
Ren Stevens stood on the doorstep of the two-story house debating whether to knock on the door or to just walk in. It had been a while since she had been to this house. Her home. Would they feel comfortable with her presence?   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car pull up behind her. She turned to see a long black limousine. She winced as the vehicle's horn honked out the Mexican hat dance. The door of the vehicle opened and a handsome man with wild curly hair came out. He said something to the driver of the limo and walked towards the step where Ren was standing. "Sup sis. Long time no see." He said putting his arm around her.   
  
Ren jerked away. "Hello Louis. I didn't know you were coming for the festival. Maybe if I had of known I wouldn't have come." said a frowning Ren.   
  
"Ah sister that wasn't such a nice thing to say! Of course I was going to come to the festival. I was once a menace to this community too!" Louis teased, grinning.  
  
Ren looked disgusted as she stared at him.   
  
"So are we going to go in or are we just going to stand here on the doorstep all week? I wouldn't really mind standing here with you but I'd rather be there in the house." Ren just stared at him. "Um...right."   
  
He opened the door and walked in leaving Ren standing at the door. She looked back at her brother's limo and the driver taking Louis's bags out of the back. She shook her head. "Here I am paying my own way through law school. I work harder than Louis will ever work in his life! He was in a few brainless comedy movies and he's rolling in money. Life is so unfair!" she thought to herself. She felt sorry for herself for about a second, and then walked into her former home.  
  
When she got to the kitchen Louis was in there hugging their Mother. Ren put on her fakest smile and joined in. "Mom, how wonderful it is to see you! You are looking younger than the last time I saw you!"   
  
"Thank you darling! It's been so long I've seen you two together! Let me see the both of you!" Their mother said standing back. She looked at the tall slender woman with perfect long brown hair dressed in a conservative pants suit and the shorter male with the wild hair who was dressed in a loud colorful tropical shirt and khakis. Tears formed in the eyes of their mother. "My babies...your all grown!"  
  
"Awww Ma, I'm just the same ol' Lou." Louis smiled.   
  
"Yeah just as stupid and childish as before." Ren said loudly to herself.   
  
"I heard that! I may be stupid and I may be childish but I'm making a butt load of money!" Louis shot back.  
  
"What's that? A butt load? A monkey could do what you do! All you do is get on screen and do the same stupid stuff you did when you were a kid!" Ren yelled raising her voice.  
  
"Hey what I do takes a lot dedicated work okay? I-"  
  
"YOU DON'T DO CRAP! I DO WORK! DEDICA-"   
  
"HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SE-"  
  
They both stopped yelling when someone walked through the door. "Hi guys! How's my family?" A very large muscular man stood in the doorway of the kitchen.   
  
"Donnie?" Their mom, who had sat down with her head in her arms when Ren and Lou started fighting, looked up in amazement.   
  
"Donnie!!!" Donnie smiled as his mother ran to hug him. The man's large muscles dwarfed the short woman.  
  
"I thought you had a football game in Texas tomorrow!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It was canceled because of tornados in the area." He said. He then noticed the two adults behind his mother. "Ren? Lou? Wow you guys have really grown up! But judging by the noise I heard when I came in here, you haven't changed a bit," said Donnie.  
  
"Yeah well some people have changed more than others," Ren said glaring at her younger brother. Louis glared back.  
  
"How are the rest of the 49ers?" Louis asked his older brother.  
  
"Yeah, well their okay. Rick's wife is having a baby so he was glad to get the time off," Donnie answered.  
  
An awkward silence filled the room after Donnie's last statement. They all kind of stared at each other. "Uh well...I think I'm going to go take a walk," Ren said breaking the silence as she walked out the door.  
  
"Mom? Is the Swirly Ice place still there?" Louis asked.  
  
"Um...yeah it is," She answered.  
  
"Yeah um…I think I'm going to go get a Swirly ice. You know, for old times sake," he stated.  
  
"Yeah uh you go have fun Lou," she said, somewhat upset.  
  
"Bye Mom," he said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well Ma, I guess it's just us," Donnie said.  
  
"Yeah. I've missed you," she stated softly.  
  
"I've missed you too Ma...um...are my awards still upstairs?" he asked quietly.  
  
His mother shook her head. "Yes, go on upstairs and look at them."   
  
"Thanks mom!" Donnie said happily as he trotted out of the door.   
  
What has happened to my family? She wondered as she walked out of the kitchen.   
  
She stopped to look at an old photo of the family. They were all smiling. She focused on the older male standing in the back. Her Husband. "I miss you so much." She said aloud. It had been two years since her husband and her children's father had died of a heart attack, but it still hurt in her heart when she thought of him. 


	2. Reunions

Louis walked briskly down the street. He could have taken his limo, but he didn't feel like being a "star" at the moment. "Maybe Ren is right," he thought, "Maybe I DON'T deserve the money I get."   
  
He walked along with his head down, still remembering the path to where the Swirly Ice place was.  
  
He looked up when he heard excited screams. Automatically, he thought it was more of his fans and ducked behind a trashcan. But when no fans came rushing over to him he realized it wasn't for him. He looked out behind the trashcan and saw a bunch of teenage girls crowded around a tall young man in his twenties. His hair was long and blonde and his smile, dazzling. "Twitty! Twitty! Twitty!" The girls screamed. Louis walked closer to the crowd.   
  
"Twitty?" he said softly. Of course the blonde man didn't hear him over all the screams but he DID see Louis behind the crowd of girls.  
  
"Louis?" He broke through the girls and walked to him. "Heeeey! I saw your new movie last week!" Twitty exclaimed. " Dude it was sweet! Absolutely great!"   
  
"Yeah I bought your new CD yesterday. It was great. I loved the little guitar riff thingy you do…." Louis faded off.  
  
Twitty and Louis stared at each other for a moment that seemed like a lifetime. All the while, the girls still screaming out Twitty's name.   
  
"Well...it was awesome seeing you Lou." He said uneasily.   
  
"Yeah, awesome. See ya round..."   
  
Louis and Twitty shook hands and started walking in different directions. Louis looked back at Twitty walking away with the girls trotting behind him. He couldn't help thinking about how they used to be the best of friends. How they used to jump in the trash bins full of Styrofoam. How they wouldn't even let a girl get between them. But now something had gotten between his former best friend and him.   
  
Time.  
  
  
Ren walked down the sidewalk with tears in her eyes. "I knew it would be a mistake to come here." She thought to herself. "There's too many memories sitting around here."   
  
She walked down the old familiar streets and felt a tear in her heart. It all reminded her of her father. When he had died, a piece of her heart died with him. She had never been too close to her father and she regretted it everyday of her life. Now that she was in this town, every little dandelion would bring back a memory.   
  
Ren was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the bright red headed woman walking towards her. The woman must not have been paying much attention either because they ran straight into each other.   
  
"Hey watch where ya-" The red haired woman stopped her yapping a stared ren in the eye. "No... no... it can't be." She whispered to herself. Ren stared the woman in the eye. There was something about that woman, something about that accent....  
  
"RUBY!!" She yelled right when Ruby yelled out, "REN!!"   
  
"Oh my gawd I cant believe my eyes look at who I see!" Ruby exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah I know! It's been how many years? I haven't seen you since you moved to New York in the tenth grade!" Ren marveled.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Hows ya life been?" Ruby said in that voice of hers.  
  
"Well, I'm in law school-"   
  
"Oooh, I knew my girl could work that!" Ruby interrupted.   
  
Ren smiled. "There's not much else to say. My life is beyond boring. But im working hard so it's worth it." Ren said losing her enthusiasm.   
  
"Yeah well I know what you mean. I moved back here 2 years ago. I have a 7 year old daughter named Diamond." Ruby said.  
  
"Oh really? Don't mean to meddle, but are you married?" Ren asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was. Its funny, I was married to this guy named Christian. You remember him? He used to be in this group called BBMAK?"   
  
"Really? You actually married him? How did that happen?"   
  
  
Donnie entered his old bedroom slowly. He did a complete turn around at first, in remembrance. He slowly made a stop when facing the left side of his room. His trophies. An eerie light seemed to halo around them.   
  
"Oh, my beautiful trophies! I've missed you so much!" Donnie cried kissing an angel shaped trophy. 


End file.
